jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jade-Skywalker
Herzlich willkommen auf meiner Diskussionsseite! Ich freue mich über rege Diskussionen, Anregungen, Kritik (solange sie konstruktiv ist) und Austausch! Und los... Trari-trara... Hi Jade! Wo du jetzt deine Diskussion so geleert hast, will ich doch mal sofort für Nachschub sorgen! Bild:;-).gif Man liest in letzter Zeit so wenig von dir, ich hoffe doch, du bleibst uns treu? Bis bald und viele Jedi-Grüße, Ben Kenobi 01:02, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Bild:Saber.gif * Guten Morgen Ben, ja bei mir löst sich langsam der Winterschlaf auf. Ich hatte in letzter Zeit einiges um die Ohren, aber natürlich bleibe ich erhalten Bild:;-).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:51, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) Wo du jetzt ja wieder da bist, möchte ich mich noch mal für den Büchertipp bedanken, den du mir vor Weihnachten gegeben hast. E.B 10:05, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) * Schön, daß ich helfen konnte! Viel Lesespaß und liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 13:16, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) **Das freut mich zu hören. Dann gehts ja auch bei dir mit den Beiträgen bald wieder rund. Ich freu mich schon drauf, was von dir zu lesen! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 14:41, 19. Feb 2007 (CET) ***Bild:;-).gif Momentan hat mich ein bisschen der Aufräum-Wahn erwischt - ein verfrühter Frühjahrsputz sozusagen, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 17:05, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Hallo und danke für die nachricht und schöne grüße aus bottrop :) MeisterJedi85 23:06, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) * Oh, aus Bottrop! Na, dann grüße ich mal aus Berlin zurück nach Bottrop und in das anliegende Oberhausen (da habe ich lange gelebt) Jade-Skywalker 23:15, 23. Feb 2007 (CET) Die Gobi Hallo Jade! Ein Bild von der Vorgobi, schau an... Hat die Gobi eine besondere Bedeutung für Dich? (Nona) Diese Gegend ist für mich auch nicht ganz uninteressant. Vor allem die Gegend unweit der Koordinaten 102 Ost, 38 Nord. Dort soll es einen malerischen See geben. Hab mich mit Google Earth mal dort umgesehen, leider ist die Auflösung dieser Region nicht besonders hoch. Liebe Grüße, Gnurgel 19:52, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) *Malerische Seen gibt es in der Tag in der Gobi. Ich habe sogar schon in einem davon gebadet Bild:;-).gif. Ich bin beruflich mit der Mongolei und der Gobi verbunden, liebe jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 11:22, 25. Feb 2007 (CET) Deutschland-Tour Wo wir gerade schon von Städten reden: Der Lennestädter Ben Kenobi wird in der nächsten Woche mitsamt seiner Jedi-Gruppe Richtung Deutschem Coruscant aufbrechen, um dort mitsamt Meistern die politischen Vorgänge im Senatsgebäude und jüdischen Gedenkstätten zu inspizieren.Bild:Saber.gif Hm, Scherz beiseite... Wir fahren von der Uni aus nach Berlin und bleiben dort von Dienstag bis Samstag. Dabei wollen wir am Mittwoch auch noch das Musical "Tanz der Vampire" besuchen. Also Jade, ich werde mir mal deine "neue" Heimat ansehen. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 03:00, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) *Oho, aha, das jüdische Museum ist beinahe direkt bei mir um die Ecke Bild:;-).gif, ich kontakte Dich mal per Email, Jade-Skywalker 08:50, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) **Klasse! Ich hab schon zurückgeschrieben! Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 12:09, 24. Feb 2007 (CET) Grüß Gott Tach... ich brauch nochmal ein paar Scanns... meld dich wenn du mal wieder da bist. :) --Modgamers 18:42, 11. Mär 2007 (CET) *Alles klar, sende mir doch bitte per Email Deine Wünsche zu (so genau wie möglich). Ich bin beruflich zur Zeit eingespannt und muß das dann irgendwann am Feierabend machen, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 10:04, 12. Mär 2007 (CET) *Okay, wenn ich es dieses WE schaffe kümmere ich mich darum und lad das Material auch direkt hoch, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 22:15, 14. Mär 2007 (CET) *Schicks mir am besten ersma zu --Modgamers 10:33, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Jade-Skywalker, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Komunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG Darth Vader 20:10, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Deine Stimme zu Battlefront II Halo Jade, ich möchte mich für deine Stimme bedanken auch wenns ne kontra stimme war. Ich habe mein möglichstes getan was ich noch wusste um eine schöne Handlung in den Artikel zu bringen ich hoffe es gefällt dir In tiefer Verneigung Jango 20:30, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) P.S. For those about to rock we salut you und du rockst ;) Frohe Ostern! Ich wünsche Euch allen eine frohe Osterzeit voller Sonne, Frühlingsdüfte und natürlich Schokolade Bild:;-).gif Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 17:26, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Danke hoffe du findest viele Star Wars Eier und möge die Macht dich bei deiner Suche unterstützen -- Gruß Boba 17:32, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Das wünsche ich dir auch, Jade! Schöne Eierchen hast du da schon gefunden... Bild:;-).gif Möge die Macht auch weiterhin mit dir sein! Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi 17:56, 7. Apr 2007 (CEST) Lebenszeichen Hi Jade! Schön, mal wieder was von dir zu lesen! Hoffentlich passiert das jetzt mal wieder öfter - wir könnten wieder ein wenig Frauenpower hier gebrauchen, da wir zur Zeit eine reine Männerwirtschaft sind. Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 10:56, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Hi Ben Kenobi, erst einmal Gratulation, ich sehe, daß Du Admin geworden bist. Tja, leider bleibe ich Euch nicht erhalten, da sich bei mir die persönliche Situation sehr stark verändert hat und ich auch beruflich sehr viel um die Ohren habe. Dies wird mich aber nicht daran ändern ab und an hier vorbei zu schauen, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 14:52, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das ist ja schade, konnte dich gar nicht richtig kennenlernen. Hoffe du hast bald wieder gut Zeit, dass man sich mal bekannt machen kann. Gruß Boba 14:55, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hm, du hast ja sicherlich mitbekommen, dass RC-9393 sich auch aus beruflichen Gründen für die nächste Zeit erstmal weitestgehend zurückgezogen hat. Aber wir sind zuversichtlich, dass er uns nächstes Jahr wieder in größerem Umfang zur Hand geht - und ich würde mich freuen, wenn es auch deine Situation bald wieder erlauben würde, aktiver hier zu sein. Solange du als Jedi-Hüterin wenigstens ab und an vorbeischaust und dich ein wenig mit uns unterhältst... Bild:;-).gif Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 15:33, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Sluis Van Hallo Jade-Skywalker!Bild:Wink.gif Nach langer Abstinenz treibe ich mal wieder hier in der Jedipedia mein Unwesen. Ich möchte Dich um einen Gefallen bitten indem Du hier vielleicht einen Vermittlungsversuch anstreben könntest. Als unterstützender Jedi für die Neue Republik sehe ich in Dir eine gutqualifizierte Expertin für diesen Fall. Gruß Steffen Gebhart 16:58, 4. Mai 2007 (CEST) * Dadurch, daß ich in letzter Zeit so selten hier bin hat sich das Thema wohl inzwischen erledigt, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 15:18, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Aloha Hallo, Jade! Im Moment überarbeite ich deine liebe Mara. Nicht etwa, weil dein Text schlecht oder so war(er hat mir sogar sehr gefallen :-) ) sondern es über Mara viel mehr Quellen gibt, Quellen, die alle unbedingt im Artikel stehen müssen. Dann steht einer lesenswert oder exzellent Kandidatur nichts mehr im Wege. Ich weiß, du hast im Moment nicht so viel Zeit, doch, wenn du nochmal vorbeischaust, würde ich gerne wissen, ob du vielleicht Wünsche für Mara hast :-). --Lieben Gruß, Bel Iblis Winter 23:15, 24. Nov. 2007 (CET) * Schön! Mara Jade hat die Überarbeitung verdient - vielen Dank! Ich habe selbst im Moment keine Wünsche, aber ich freue mich, wenn Du mir - sobald Du fertig bist - hier eine kleine Nachricht hinterläßt, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 08:18, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) ::Hey Jade! Schön, dass man mal wieder was von dir liest! Ich hoffe doch, du schaust öfter hier vorbei? Jedenfalls würden wir (zumindest die Stamm-User) uns freuen, wenn du mal wieder öfter hier aktiv reinschauen würdest. Übrigens werde ich Bel Iblis bei seiner Mara-Überarbeitung tatkräftig unterstützen - ich hab mich inzwischen in die einschlägige Literatur eingelesen! Bild:;-).gif Viele Jedi-Grüße nach Berlin! 15:22, 27. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zurück? Huhu, obwohl ich dich eigentlich gar nicht kenne, hab ich grad gesehen, dass du nach langer Inaktivität wieder hier warst. Findest du etwa wieder Zeit? Wäre ja auch mal eine gute Nachricht Bild:;-).gif Dunkle Macht-Grüße Darth MaulhaltenHalt's Maul! 21:59, 12. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Bildquelle Hallo Jade-Skywalker, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Willkommen.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine Quelle angegeben, die angibt, woher das Bild stammt. Eine Quellenangabe ist essentiell wichtig für Bilder, um so nachprüpfen zu können, ob ein Bild offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt ist und so die Berechtigungen für die Aufnahme in Artikel der Jedipedia besteht. Akzeptierte Bildquellen sind sämtliche von LucasArts genehmigte Bücher, Comics, Filme, Serien sowie die Webseite StarWars.com (weitere Informationen siehe Jedipedia:Offizielle Quellen). Fan-Seiten wie Wookieepedia, Star Wars-Union, Rabbittoth o.Ä. sind keine Quellen, da die Bilder nicht offiziell von LucasArts genehmigt sind und es sich entsprechend um fehlerhafte Bilder handeln kann. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, entsprechend eine Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gerne auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 15:07, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Hallo Pandora, das Bild habe ich selbst aus Cliparts zusammengestellt, es stellt also somit ein eigenes 'Kunstwerk' - im weitesten Sinne - da. Hochgeladen wurde es schon vor 4 Jahren. Da ich hier aber nicht mehr aktiv bin kann es bei Bedenken gegen Copyright-Verletzungen ohne weiteres gelöscht werden, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:20, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Oooh, ein ganz seltener Besucher. Schön, mal wieder deinen Namen in den Änderungen zu sehen. :) 16:22, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ja, ich habe gerade eine Mitteilung erhalten, daß sich auf meiner Benutzerseite was getan hat und da schneite ich mal eben rein Bild:--).gif. Bei mir hat sich familiär viel getan, jetzt muß ich mein SW Wissen an Neffen und Nichte weiter geben Bild:--).gif, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 16:34, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::::Na, das ist doch die perfekte Gelegenheit, diese an die JP heranzuführen - wenn sie denn schon lesen können. Wäre toll, dich mal wieder öfter hier "reinschneien" sehen zu können. ;) 17:30, 16. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::::Hallo Ben Kenobi! Ach, die beiden Mäuse sind noch zu klein, er kommt Ende des Monats in die Schule, aber ist schon ganz fasziniert von Darth Vader Bild:--).gif. Die kleine Schwester ist vier und leider schwer behindert, weshalb auch die ganze Familie ein bisschen mit stützen muß. Sie interessiert sich mehr für Tanzen und schöne Kleider. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird eine Prinzessin draus? Liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker Bild Hallo Jade-Skywalker, vielen Dank für das Hochladen des Bildes Mond über Steppe2.jpg. Bei dem Bild gibt es jedoch momentan noch ein Problem: Es ist keine oder eine falsche Lizenz angegeben. Lizenzen sind essentiell wichtig für Bilder, da sonst der rechtliche Status nicht geklärt ist und überhaupt nicht klar ist, ob dieses Bild überhaupt verwendet werden darf. Eine Auswahl an Lizenzbausteinen zum Anzeigen der Lizenz findest du unter Jedipedia:Lizenzen. Achte jedoch darauf, dass du die Lizenz einträgst, unter der das Bild veröffentlich worden ist. Wenn das Bild ein von dir komplett angefertigtes Werk ist, kannst du es selbst unter einer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Ich möchte dich deshalb darum bitten, eine entsprechende Quelle auf der Bildbeschreibungsseite über Steppe2.jpg|action=edit}} nachzutragen. Bei weiteren Fragen kannst du mich gern auf meiner Diskussionsseite ansprechen. Vielen Dank Don Diego@DoDo|Blog 19:39, 8. Jan. 2012 (UTC)